Catminline's Diary PART 19 Ghost and Hourglasses
by Denoxkun
Summary: Catminline's about to expirience something very very very unusual, she's about to enter a haunted house that might haunt her forever, will she be brave enough to fight her fears? Click to find out!


Catminline's Diary in

Ghosts and Hourglasses

Janurary 14th, 2006

" We now find Catminline and Kentio heading to some sort of

old wrecked haunted house in the afternoon. They both stand

several feets away from that house."

Kentio: "Looking at Catminline while they still walk" There's

something in that house that I wanted to show you for a

while now.

Catminline: "Looks a bit worried facing Kentio" Okay, but why isn't

Yikko coming with us?

Kentio: "Smiles" Because he was afraid of the old wrecked house

the last time I sent him there, said that he'd rather read

boring books than to ever come back here.

Catminline: "Points at the house" Isn't that the house straight

ahead?

Kentio: "Smiles with determination looking at the house." You

mean DEAD AHEAD!!

Catminline: "Looks confused" Why is it dead ahead? Please

tell me it's just a saying.

Kentio: "Looking serious" Nothing good can ever come out from

that house, it's over 200 years old, this buliding could

probably collapse anyday now, but I'm just warning you

this right now so you'll be prepared, "looks at Catminline with

a scary look" to never get near that house, I heard rumors

that there are ghosts and illusions at night and that once

you walk in, you probably won't ever be able to break free

again.

Catminline: "Looks scared and shaking her whole body." Is it really

that scary?

" A voice came out of nowhere and said..."

??: You'd better believe it, girl!

" Some misterious looking Old Vampire Girl with Hiotem both

showed up suddendly in front of Catminline and Kentio."

Hiotem: "Looking with a evil smile on his face at Catminline." Heh,

Catminline, I knew I'd find you here, my friend Cerskula

standing right next to me told me all about this house.

Catminline: "Got surprized pointing at Cerskula" That ugly time

lady... is Cerskula?!

Hiotem: "Yells at Catminline smiling evily" Surprized?! You should

be, because this is the last time that you'll ever see daylight,

Cerskula, now!!

"Cerskula raised her hands and her whole body started glowing

yellow as some Time Hourglass with lots of powders falling from

the top side to the bottom side was summoned."

Catminline: "Got shocked." The Time Powder?!

Hiotem: Yeah, now you'll be sleeping til night and you'll be inside

the Argot Haunted House by the time you wake up!

" Kentio and Catminline both started to feel sleepy as the

hourglass made their own surrounding very dizzy."

Kentio: "Closing his eyes feeling tired" Can't... stay up...

zzzzzzzzz

Catminline: "In a Weak voice" NOOO... we failed... zzzzzz...

" Catminline and Kentio both fell to the ground both asleep."

Hiotem: "Smiling evily looking down at both of them." You sure

have! "Turns to face Cerskula as her hourglass disappear."

Ok, Cerskula, take Catminline inside the haunted house,

"looks down at Kentio" as for Kentio, we'll just leave him

there, he is no threat to us.

Cerskula: "Bows her head towards Hiotem." It shall be done.

LATER ON AT NIGHT, WE FIND CATMINLINE LAYING

DOWN ASLEEP INSIDE THE ARGOT HAUNTED HOUSE!...

" Catminline slowly opens her eyes and slowly gets up."

Catminline: "In a weak tone." Ohoooo... ah? "Looks around"

What? Where am I? KENTIO?!

" A ghost appeared in front of Catminline known as Ghostromos,

which looked like a long snake gas."

Catminline: "She got scared and ran the other way." AHaa!!

" When Catminline ran the other way, a couple of Wizors that

looks like Grim Reapers Spirits appears in front of her as well."

Wizor #1 - 2: So, Catminline, we've been expecting you.

Catminline: "Got scared more and yells at them" Stop scaring me

like that... ahaaa...

" The Wizors shined their red evil eyes trying to make Catminline

dizzy but...

Catminline: Ahhaaaa... "runs right past them." how do I get out of

here?! KENTIO!! KENTIO!! PLEASE IF YOU CAN

HEAR ME, I NEED TO BE SAVED!!

" Outside the haunted house, we find Kentio waking up slowly from

his sleep"

Kentio: "Started to get up." Oh no... that sounds like Catminline, her

scream from...

" So Kentio actually did heard her scream."

Kentio: "Got worried" Oh no... it's too late, Hiotem and Cerskula

must have placed her in that house to get rid of her

cause she might have pose a big threat to their Gangster

Glory organization and they knew they had a big chance

of doing so by placing her in a place she might never get

out of... I..."he makes his bravery look" ...gotta save her,

"he runs towards the house" I'LL COME FOR YOU,

CATMINLINE!!

" Back in the Haunted House, we find Catminline in an abandoned

Room not so far away from where those Wizors were."

Catminline: "Looks tired and sat down to rest breathing in and out."

Ahhaaaa... aaa... at least I think I'll be safed here from

all those phantoms and stuff like that. I'm exhausted...

" Two big gigantic zombie hands came out of the bed in front

of our heroine, one surprizively grabs her foot and the other

took her sandols away from her feet."

Catminline: "Got more terrfied looking at those two zombie

hands grabbing her." Ahhaaaaaa... PLEASE GET

OFF ME!! "Started to cry."

Handra # 1: Very well... "made a fist" KNUCKLE... PUNCH!!

" One of the zombie hands punched Catminline's face real hard

and crashed through a wall and out of the room she was in,

she got up slowly and ran to her right but her right barefoot

accidently steps on a needle stuck on the floor."

Catminline: OWW!! "Looks at her right foot" My foot! I think I

just stepped on some nail stuck on the floor.

" Another Wizor appears in front of Catminline."

Wizor: "Glows his red eyes." You entered the Haunted House,

Catminline and for that, now you shall suffer an eternity in

... a terror of DOOM!!

Catminline: "Got scared and cried alot" Nooo... NOOO, MAKE

IT STOP!!

" Cerskula appears behind Catminline by surprize and said..."

Cerskula: Oh... Catminline...

" Suddenly, Catminline finds herself inside a hourglass as the

sands of time rain on top of her."

"Catminline looks above her."

Catminline: "Got more shocked and scared." What the... Sand is

dropping on top of me... AHAAAA!!

" Cerskula laughs like crazy for quite a few seconds, then..."

OUTSIDE... WE FIND KENTIO WITH LUMBERIO IN FRONT OF

THE HAUNTED HOUSE!!

Kentio: "Yells real loud" CATMINLINE!!

Lumberio: "Looks down at Kentio" No, Kentio, don't you dare go in

there!

Kentio: "Got mad at Lumberio" Why not?!

Lumberio: It's not safe for you to go in there yet, I need to remove

all those evil illusions in that house with my ghost repeling

capsule I have here in my hand.

" Lumberio shows the capsule to Kentio."

Kentio: Ohoo...

Lumberio: "Looks determined watching the house in front of him"

Catminline will be saved, don't worry about that!

Kentio: "In a calm tone" Okay.

Lumberio: Let's do this!! "He opened the capsule and swinged the

capsule around the house real fast and lots of ghost

repeling powders were released."

" Back at the hourglass where Catminline was in inside the Haunted

House."

Catminline: "Looks up at Cerskula arguring with her" Cerskula, why

are you doing this?!

Cerskula: "Made an evil laugh" Isn't it obvious, to make you trap

here for all eternities so Gangster Glory can continue

with his evil conquest to take over the world without you

stopping him with your amazing cat stunts!

Catminline: "Bangs the wall of the hourglass alot real hard looking

worried." NOOO, please let me out!!

" Catminline used her sharp glows to get out the hourglass and

strikes up towards Cerskula."

Cerskula: "Got shocked but determined." So you wanna fight, huh?

Fine! "She strikes her back with her vampire claws."

" Cerskula and Catminline were having a big cat claw fight in the

air punching and scratching each other alot and suddenly

became even."

Catminline: "Took a deep breath and finally smiles." She fights

good!

Cerskula: "Took her deep breath as well." You're not bad yourself,

"raises her hand and summons another hourglass and smiles

really evily." now I shall speed up time to turn you old!!

" Lumberio suddenly appeared breaking the barrier of Cerskula's

Haunted House in fromt of Catminline and Cerskula."

Lumberio: NO YOU WON'T!!

Catminline: "Smiles facing Lumberio" Hehe, LUMBERIO!! But how?

Lumberio: "Reaches out his hand facing Catminline" Catminline,

grab my hand, I'm getting you out of this wrecked place.

Catminline: "Smiles more" Sure thing, thanks so much!

" Catminline grabbed Lumberio's hand and was pulled out of the

Haunted House."

Cerskula: "Got very angry." WHAT THE... WHAT'S HAPPENING?

MY HOURGLASSES, HOUSE... DIMENSION, ALL

GOING HAYWIRE, NOOOOO!!

" BOOOOM!! The Haunted House was blowned to a million

pieces right after Catminline got out safely."

OUTSIDE THE HOUSE, CATMINLINE MEETS UP AGAIN WITH

KENTIO AND LUMBERIO!...

" Catminline got up after being unconcious for a few minutes."

Catminline: Ahaa?

" Kentio hugs Catminline tightly"

Kentio: "Starts to cry alot on her." It's all my fault, I should have never

tooken to this place at all, I'm so sorry, I'm just glad now that

you are ok.

" Catminline hugs Kentio back."

Catminline: "Looks down on Kentio while hugging." Please don't cry,

Kentio, it's ok, we didn't knew something like this will happen,

so don't worry about it, what matters now that we're safe

from Hiotem and his scumbags!

" Kentio lets go of Catminline and smiles."

Kentio: Thank you.

Catminline: "Smiles" No, thank you for saving me.

Kentio: "Rubs his head and smiles." Well, I called Lumberio here, and

he did most of the work... so anyways, how was it like there?

Catminline: "Got a serious look and turns back to see the Haunted

House in ruins. Well, Kentio, one thing that me and my

diary will never forget, that's for sure!

END OF THE EPISODE!!...


End file.
